Forgot You
by Tatsuyakaru
Summary: Aku menunggumu, tetap menunggumu, sampai-sampai aku tak tau akan kehilangan nyawaku saat itu juga./"Tak ada kebohongan untuk kebaikan, kau tahu itu!"/"Aku tak pernah ingin mengenalmu, tak akan lagi."/"Saat kau bilang cinta padanya, aku sangat senang, dan berarap 'dia' akan menyukaiku lagi."/Masih PROLOG, RnR plis :)?


Chapter 1 : Prologue

**NARUTO cuma punyanya Om MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FORGOT YOU cerita punya Mizukay**

**[SasuHina] slight SasuSaku, NaruSaara**

**[T]een**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama.**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), semi-M, etc.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita dengan tokoh, alur, dan setting yang di ubah.**

* * *

''Aku mencintaimu." satu kalimat itu mampu membuat Sakura terpaku, rona merah menghiasi wajah nya.

"A-a-apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke? Kau sedang membuat lelucon, ya? Kau tak sedang serius, kan?'' perasaan tak percaya hinggap di hati Sakura, dia menunggu jawaban Sasuke yang mengatakan 'Ya, aku sedang membuat lelucon, apa menurutmu lucu?' walaupun dalam hatinya dia berharap bukan perkataan itu yang nantinya di katakan Sasuke, melainkan ...

''Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon dan aku tak pernah seserius ini, Sakura.''

Sakura tak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang, hatinya sangat bahagia.

Di tatap nya mata Sasuke mencari kebohongan di dalamnya, tapi nihil tak ada satupun yang ada hanya keseriusan akan perkataan yang tadi diucapkan nya.

''Dan aku tak menerima penolakkan,"

"Apa-apan itu? kau kira aku bakal menerima cintamu apa, huh?" Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Benarkah? Aku tau kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Sakura merona dengan ucapannya tadi.

"T-tidak! Bisakah kau memberiku waktu? Aku akan memikirkannya dulu"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menunggumu di Jembatan Konoha seperti biasa,"

"Wakatta."

Malam harinya, Sakura tak bisa memejamkan matanya, perkataan Sasuke masih memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

Sakura tak menyangka, Sasuke mencintainya, dia pikir Sasuke hanya menganggapnya teman tapi ternyata...

''Sudahlah, Sakura! Berhenti memikirkannya atau besok kau akan datang terlambat," Sakura menggerutu sebal, ditariknya selimut sampai dagunya, matanya mencoba menutup.

'Ya, Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu.'

**Jembatan Konoha, 08.15 a.m**

Sudah 1 jam lebih Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Sakura, tapi orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

'Apa dia lupa? Tidak mungkin Sakura melupakan janjinya, mungkin dia masih ada urusan,' mencoba berpikir positif, Sasuke dengan sabarnya menunggu Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati pegangan di Jembatan itu, melihat ke bawah dan mendapati air sungai yang jernih mengalir dengan derasnya, di sisi sungai itu terdapat banyak sekali bebatuan besar dan kecil. Jarak Jembatan dan Sungai itu beratus-ratus meter, tapi toh Sasuke tak memperdulikan jaraknya. 'Jika Sakura sampai belum datang juga, mungkin aku akan terjun ke bawah sana,' Sasuke mendengus sebal, lalu pikirannya mulai menerawang apa jawaban yang akan di berikan Sakura nanti.

Kau tak tau Sasuke perkataanmu adalah sebuah doa untukmu.

Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura pikirannya kini telah di penuhi oleh sosok Sakura. Bibirnya menunjukkan senyum tipis, rambutnya bergoyang diterpa angin pagi, membuat nya menjadi lebih tampan. Mungkin kaum hawa yang melihatnya sekarang ini akan langsung terpana dengan pesona nya.

Karna keasyikan dengan dunia nya sendiri, Sasuke tak sadar jika ada sebuah motor dengan kecepatan yang tinggi sedang melaju ke arahnya.

BRAKKK...

Tanpa persiapan apapun tubuh Sasuke langsung tertabrak motor itu, sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang tak terkira, tubuhnya yang limbung melewati batas pegangan jembatan itu. Pengendara motor itu kebingungan dan ketakutan yang akhirnya malah kabur meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah terjun menuju sungai dibawah jembatan itu.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terjun, matanya melirik kebawah sungai mengira-ngira dimana dia akan jatuh.

'Huh, sepertinya doa ku di kabulkan Kami-sama.'

DUKKK...

Kepala Sasuke terbentur keras oleh batu, darah keluar dengan deras di kepalanya, pandangannya menjadi gelap disusul kelopak matanya yang juga menutup.

'Sakura, aku tetap menunggu jawabanmu dan tetap mencintaimu. Aku janji.'

* * *

Ancur ya ceritanya T_T saya emang masih newbie , blm terbiasa nulis .. TT_TT gomen ne ..

Gomen buat typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana – mana .

Apa ceritanya gak menarik ? Aneh ? mungkin lebih tepatnya ancur banget ?

Ide cerita ini murni milik saya. Jadi maaf kalau terlalu aneh dan gak jelas.

Kritikan apapun itu sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini ^^!

Next or delete?

RnR please?


End file.
